Curar Narel
"She's the toughest soldier we have, and she is an officer as well, she would make a good leader of our Wormhole Ring facility's front line team." Leila muttering to herself while trying to decide who should lead each Wormhole Ring expeditionary team. Curar Narel is an Ancient Dragoian known for her physical size and strength, as well as her service within the 300 Year Conflict. Profile *Name: Curar Narel *Birth Date: -39087 *Height: 10ft 7in *Species: Ancient Dragoian *Gender: Female *Weight: 9259 Kg Overview Pleasant and well tempered, Curar gladly serves in the Ancient Dragoian Military, both before her period in Stasis, and after. Pre-Stasis, she joined the military at age 18 expressing a strong desire to protect her fellow Ancient Dragoians. Her strength saw her easily get into the primarily defensive Heavy Class of the Ancient Dragoian Military. She saw little action, primarily just attacks on outlying colonies until The 300 Year Conflict, where she served with distinction, enough to get her promoted all the way from a sergeant to a lieutenant. Prior to becoming an officer, she was known to express free will and wouldn't blindly follow orders like nearly all soldiers. Thankfully for Curar, her commanding officers were competent and didn't issue orders which Curar would question (e.g. a suicide mission), as a result, Curar was never caught for disobeying orders (a death sentence in most cases). This trait was likely the reason why Curar became one of few non-officers to get promoted to an officer. During The 300 Year Conflict, she would be fighting nearly every day and refused any attempts to keep her off a battlefield for any length of time. This resulted in a injury to her left arm, which had taken such a beating. Despite this injury, she still insisted on fighting, even offering to dispose of her officer rank. She was allowed to do this on the condition that she would drop the shield and shotgun combat style and take up a safe posting once the war was over. Once The 300 Year Conflict was over, she got posted to a science lab on Dragoia (Planet) as a security guard. It was during this tedious posting that she found someone who would become her best friend, Jireal Rel. During these years, the only action Curar saw was on the firing range, where she trained herself to use a heavy minigun. She also tried to teach Jireal how to use a firearm, but could never get Jireal to overcome her fear of the gun firing. However, her time with Jireal taught her there was more to life than serving in the military. Strength Curar's strength is, without heavy soldier implants, similar to most other heavy soldiers with their implants. This is due partly to her larger than average size and partly due to her hulking breasts. While not the strongest naturally born Ancient Dragoian (not including Leila), Curar is near the top of the list. This strength is what saved her and got her a spot on the offworld stasis facility with the intention she would be one of the best choices to lay the next generation of soldiers. Injury Curar suffered a persistent, but eventually major, injury during the 300 year conflict. Due to her insistence and eagerness to always be on the front lines, Curar's left arm (AKA shield arm) took a huge beating, eventually damaging the internal bone and forcing it into a position where it couldn't heal properly, resulting in an arm that couldn't take the prolonged beating required of a heavy soldier's shield arm. As this injury was noticed nearing the end of the 300 year conflict, Curar served for the remainder of the war still carrying the standard heavy soldier kit. However, the end of the war saw Curar be relegated to a science lab as a security guard to let her arm heal. The time spent in this job gave Curar time to re-train in the use of of another heavy weapon, as well as develop a friendship with one of the scientists. Combat Style ''"My shield arm took a beating in that 300 year conflict, I can't take a beating like I used to, but I can still carry a heavier weapon than a normal soldier can." ''Curar pleading with her commander to keep her in a ground combat role. Prior to being the leader of WHR-1, Curar fought like any Heavy class soldier would, with a big shield on her left arm and a heavy shotgun pistol in her right. After suffering an injury during the 300 Year Conflict that did permanent damage to her shield arm, Curar had to re-train in the use of another weapon. She decided to re-train in one of the rarest weapons built by the Ancient Dragoians, a heavy minigun. She eventually became proficient in it's use despite it's prohibitive bulk and will use it to deal heavy suppressing fire on any battlefield she is fighting on. Gallery July2015.jpg|Curar in her military issue Tanktop and combat trousers helping Jireal (in her labcoat's undershirt and some military issue training shorts) out of a Dragoian gym after a major workout.|link=http://dragoia.wikia.com/wiki/File:July2015.jpg Category:Ancient Dragoians Category:Dragoia (Planet) Category:Characters